Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The use of and development of cellular communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years due to technological improvements. These technological improvements have produced a smart phone category of mobile phone or devices with advanced features such messaging, email, and thousands of special user applications. As a result of these improvements, mobile devices have become one of the most ubiquitous devices.
Mobile devices typically notify the user of some asynchronous event, such as an incoming short message service (SMS) message, email, phone call, social network update, and the like. When such a notification occurs, the mobile user may not be able to easily interact with the mobile device by touch or even see the mobile device, because the user may be driving, walking, already engaged in a conversation, or otherwise occupied.